<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Hugs by sugarblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721136">Some Hugs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom'>sugarblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Dialogue, drabble chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is self-explanatory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satoshi | Ash Ketchum &amp; Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Casual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was glimmering with stars, and a distant bird pokemon cooed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash stared up at the sky, placing his hands behind his head. Pikachu yawned beside him before hopping up and down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash chuckled, sitting up and holding out an arm. Pikachu pressed his cheek against Ash’s arm, chirping happily when Ash lifted him up towards the stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lying back down, Ash tucked Pikachu in the sleeping bag with him. He grinned when Pikachu mashed at his face before nuzzling his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving Pikachu a head stroke, Ash felt his eyes droop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They fell asleep cuddling. It was safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Emotional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The taste of copper and salt filled Ash’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t even get a word out when he finally found Pikachu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash spread out his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pikachu tackled him to the ground, their tears flying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash gently ran a hand through Pikachu’s dirtied fur, flicking away all the small twigs intertwined in it. His smile wavered as he met Pikachu’s tear-filled eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pikachu clung to him harder, soaking Ash’s shirt in tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash tucked Pikachu’s head under his chin, giving him a small squeeze, before bursting into tears as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’ve got each other. They were going to be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Comforting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash and Pikachu were huddled under the covers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pikachu pressed his cheek against Ash’s chest while Ash cradled his head, hugging him. The darkness and the coziness of their shared heat made them drowsy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash buried his face against Pikachu’s soft fur, hands trembling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pikachu softly cooed, tail curled around Ash’s arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash let out a small laugh, rubbing a finger down Pikachu’s back before rocking them back and forth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Placing a paw on Ash’s hair, Pikachu softly chirped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash hugged Pikachu even tighter, body shielding him like a second blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were never going to let each other go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>